Sleepover
by The Purity in Sordidity
Summary: Tweek falls asleep for the first time awhile, and Craig gets to thinking.


**Hey. Everything here had just been awful. I know I made a great running on this site, dropped out, and tried to come back. Really fucking stupid not to. But I'm in it to win it. So...forget everything I was. PLEASE. Just think of me as a new author, hehe.**

* * *

><p>Blinking, Craig stared at his best friend. He didn't know what to say really.<p>

Oh wait, yes he did.

**THOCK!**

Craig cuffed him as hard as possible across the head, sending him into another screeching, babbling fit. "O-ow-_urgh_-Craig! That really h-hurt-_nn_." "That'll fuckin' teach ya then," Craig said in mock irritation. "Stay the fuck away from my shit Tweek!" Said blonde twitched in fear, not wanting to be hit again. He had pulled out Craig's emergency box from under his bed and whipped out a flashlight, despite the fact that the TV was on, along with Craig's bedside lamp, which he was using to read. "I j-just wanted a flashlight man!" Tweek sputtered. "I mean, what if a n-ninja jumps out a-and tried to slice m-my head off-_nngh_! Or what if **THE GNOMES** get in? I-I only brought a few pairs Craig! I d-don't wanna go out the door with no underwear-_erk_! "What if I get my thing trapped in my zipper Cr-Craig-_hnn_? HMM? WHAT H-HAPPENS THEN CR-"

Tweek was once again slapped across the head, the blue capped raven rolling his eyes at his spazmatic friend. "Don't be such a retard. You're sleeping over at my house Tweek. No one knows where you are, not even the gnomes. And the only ninja here is me." Craig said smugly, with a thumb pointed toward himself._ Well, he looks the part..._ Tweek thought trustingly. Trying to take his mind off of the definitely-not-murderous- ninjas (_That didn't know where he was! HA!_), he curled up with Craig on his double bed, trying to keep warm in his rather loose attire. Why Craig had a double bed, he'd never know. Something about turning in his sleep.

He had forgotten pajamas and had to borrow Craig's Halo ones. Smiling, he ran a finger around Miss Cortana's cheekbone, her face profiled beside the Halo logo in the middle. The game playing was left to Craig, but he loved the storyline, and he thought Cortana was the prettiest hologram he had ever seen. Glancing at his friend, who was putting away his box, he noted his friend was in Red Racer PJ's, Craig's definite favorite.

Tweek yawned. Wow. He didn't usually yawn at all. The coffee kept him hauntingly awake. Enough even to freak his friends out. Now, surprisingly, nothing buzzed in his mind to keep him awake. Nothing, zip, nadda. Tweek watched the world began to fade. "No gnomes tonight," Tweek sighed, drifting off to sleep for the first time in a week.

Craig noticed the lack of jittering and forced breaths, and saw Tweek, fast asleep. He unconsciously smiled, watching his spazzy-ass friend finally at peace. He was constantly amazed by Tweek's inability to stay still, even for a moment. Eyes moving around, hands wringing, mouth chattering. But this was a different Tweek, a peaceful one.

Craig liked this Tweek.

Not because he was embarrassed by Tweek usually. If anything it added flavor to his bland life. He liked this Tweek because, despite the fact that Tweek tried to be happy, his mind was constantly being tortured. Imaginary threats constantly raided him of sanity, leaving him a twitching mess. He was happy when Tweek could relax. Because when his friend could calm down enough to actually fall asleep, Craig knew that he was at peace. He didn't like Tweek being tortured. So he tried his best to keep him calm. He tried. Not that that ever worked.

Craig began to run his fingers through Tweek's hair. His wild, messy blonde hair, which had suffered abuse no other hair could manage. _Maybe coffee keeps hair growing somehow, _Craig thought to himself. Then again, looking at all the bald men he knew, he decided against that outcome.

Chuckling warmly, Craig reminisced through his friendship with Tweek. It had been years. Long, happy, twitchy years...

And he wouldn't have given that up for anything in the world.

Putting his book up, he switched off his lamp and pulled the blanket up around he and Tweek. It was late. Time for sleep. Yawning, Craig gave the world one last middle finger before dozing off.


End file.
